Dating A Pretty Girl
by rizd.o12
Summary: Mereka berdua sangat bahagia walaupun awalnya mereka merasa telah dipermainkan oleh para member-nya. Kapan lagi mereka berdua bisa merasakan moment manis ini? Their members just wanna make an unforgettable moment for them \ SPECIAL GIFT FOR KAISOO \ EXO \ YAOI \ ONESHOOT \ DLDR


**Title:**

**Dating A Pretty Girl**

**Author: rizd.o12**

**Main Cast:**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO)**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO)**

**.**

**and other members of EXO**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship**

**Rate: T**

**Summary:**

**Mereka berdua sangat bahagia walaupun awalnya mereka merasa telah dipermainkan oleh para ****_member-_****nya. Kapan lagi mereka berdua bisa merasakan ****_moment _****manis ini? ****_Their members just wanna make an _****_unforgettable moment for them_**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua cast milik orang tua dan agensi mereka. Hanya cerita ini yang 100% milik saya**

**WARNING:**

**YAOI | ONESHOOT | TYPO(S) | FLUFFY**

**NOTE:**

**Ini adalah FF yang dibuat buat ikut meramaikan KaiSoo day!^^**

**Tapi perlu diketahui bahwa FF ini aku buat sekitar bulan November tahun kemarin. jadi, di FF ini emang ada scene yang gak aktual sama kondisi sekarang. misalnya ada scene pas Suho sama Kai di Sukira. harap dimaklumi ya. waktu itu emang langsung dapet inspirasi buat nulis. jadinya gak pengen ngubah-ubah buat nyesuaiin sama kondisi yang aktual sekarang.**

**mohon maaf kalau mengecewakan. ini hanya ingin meramaikan KaiSoo day aja :)**

**this FF is just a little gift for KaiSoo :D**

**..**

**..**

**PROUDLY PRESENT...**

**..**

**..**

**_Dating A Pretty Girl _**

**..**

**..**

**HAPPY READING!**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Jam dinding abu-abu yang tergantung manis di dinding ruang tengah Dorm EXO sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.00 KST. Sudah cukup larut sebenarnya. Cukup untuk membuat mata mulai ingin menutup. Bagi sebagian orang yang memiliki _free time, _mungkin mereka akan memilih untuk bergelung dengan selimut yang hangat di atas ranjang. Apalagi, udara masih cukup dingin sekarang mengingat ini masih bulan Januari.

Tapi, dua _member _EXO yang sebenarnya memiliki _free time _ini tak menggunakan waktu luangnya untuk tidur. Duo _main vocalist _EXO ini sedang duduk manis di sofa ruang tengah. Mendengar lantunan suara dari sebuah radio yang ada disana.

Do Kyungsoo dan Lu Han. Mereka yang sekarang masih melek di dalam _dorm _yang sebenarnya sudah cukup sepi. _Member _lain mungkin memilih kembali ke 'markas pribadi' mereka yang disebut dengan kamar. Walaupun mungkin tidak terlalu pribadi karena satu kamar tidak hanya ditempati oleh satu _member. _Tapi itu tak masalah. Mereka sudah biasa untuk berbagi.

Harusnya mereka beristirahat kan mumpung sedang tidak memiliki jadwal? Tapi nyatanya, dua pria berwajah manis itu justru masih setia membuka mata mereka.

* * *

**..**

**..**

**..**

**_Dating A Pretty Girl _**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**_Kyungsoo PoV_**

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. 12 Januari 2014. Ya, jika menurut perhitungan di Korea, umurku tepat 22 tahun sekarang.

Hampir semua _member_ sudah memberi ucapan selamat bahkan sejak pukul 00.00 KST kemarin. Hmm..hampir semua, berarti masih ada _member _yang belum memberiku ucapan selamat, kan? _Yap_. Masih ada. Mereka adalah dua _member _yang saat ini suaranya sedang kudengarkan melalui radio di ruang tengah. Dua _member _yang sekarang sedang siaran di Sukira sebagai _special _DJ.

Mereka adalah _leader _tersayang EXO dan juga _dancing machine _EXO. Kalian sudah kenal mereka kan meskipun aku tak menyebutkan nama mereka?

.

Eh?

Ada yang masih belum kenal mereka?

_Huft..baiklah._ Aku akan mengenalkan mereka pada kalian.

_Leader _kami tentu adalah Suho atau yang memiliki nama asli Kim Joonmyeon. Tapi rasanya nama Joonmyeon terlalu aneh, jadi kita sebut dia Suho saja ya? Sesuai _stage name-_nya. Hehe.

Lalu _dancing machine _kami tentu saja adalah Kai atau yang memiliki nama asli Kim Jongin. Nah, kalau dia lebih baik disebut Jongin saja supaya lebih akrab. Lagipula, menurutku nama Jongin tidak terlalu buruk. Masih bisa ditoleransi oleh telinga. Tapi bukan maksudku menyebut nama Joonmyeon _hyung_ buruk lho. Hanya aneh menurutku namanya. Maafkan aku, _uri guardian..._

Tapi terserah kalian saja mau menyebut mereka apa. Intinya, mereka belum memberiku ucapan selamat. Menyebalkan! Apa mereka tidak peduli padaku? Apa mereka lupa?

Kalian tahu kenapa aku begitu sebal seperti ini? Aku merasa sangat sebal karena salah satu dari dua pria menyebalkan itu adalah kekasihku sendiri. Bukan...bukan Suho _hyung _yang merupakan kekasihku. _Leader-_ku itu sudah memiliki Yixing _gege _sebagai pendampingnya. Yang merupakan kekasihku adalah si pria _tan _bernama Kim Jongin. Wajar kan kalau aku sebal dan kesal? Aku merasa tidak dipedulikan oleh kekasihku sendiri!

.

"Kyungsoo-ya, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa wajahmu masam begitu di hari ulang tahunmu?"

Pertanyaan Luhan _gege _membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku sejenak lalu menoleh ke arahnya yang duduk tepat di samping kananku. "Ah, _gwaenchana, _Luhan _ge. _Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu", jawabku sekenanya.

Kulihat dahi Luhan _gege _berkerut. "Memikirkan apa? Apa kau marah pada kami karena kami belum memberimu kado?"

Aku membulatkan mataku yang sebenarnya memang sudah bulat setelah mendengar pertanyaan Luhan _gege. _Tentu saja aku tak memikirkan hal itu. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang mengharapkan kado. "Aku tidak memikirkan kado, _ge. _Bagiku, mendapat ucapan dan doa kalian adalah yang terbaik", ucapku tulus.

Aku tersenyum manis pada _gege _asal China yang berwajah seperti boneka itu. Dan ia pun ikut tersenyum dengan manisnya. _Aigoo.._Luhan _gege _terlihat manis sekali jika sudah seperti itu. Rasanya ingin sekali mencubit pipinya!

Tapi kuurungkan niatku itu ketika aku mendengar suara Jongin di radio...

.

.

.

.

Apa? Jongin menelepon Taemin untuk _Speed Quiz_? Bukankah beberapa saat yang lalu saat Taemin menjadi _guest _di Sukira, ia menelepon Jongin? Waktu itu aku, Jongin, Luhan _gege, _dan Yixing _gege _sedang menonton film di bioskop. Saat itu aku dan Jongin sedang berkencan jika kalian mau tahu. Dan telepon Taemin saat itu cukup membuatku sedikit kehilangan rasa bahagia.

Dan sekarang apa? Jongin balas menelepon Taemin? Oh! Ini KaiTae _moment _rupanya!

Rasanya aku kesal. Hey..apa kau tidak merasa kesal saat kekasihmu justru terdengar begitu akrab dan intim dengan pria lain seperti itu? Rasa kesalku ini wajar-wajar saja, kan?

"Waah..Jongin menelepon Taemin! Setelah ini, KaiTae _shipper _pasti akan heboh! Eh? Kau kenapa, Kyung? Wajahmu makin suram saja. Kau cemburu?"

Astaga..pertanyaan macam apa yang baru saja keluar dari bibir tipis Luhan _gege? _Apa ia lupa bahwa aku dan Jongin berpacaran? Kenapa pertanyaannya terdengar sangat polos begitu? Oh! Aku merasa semakin kesal sekarang. Luhan _gege _benar. Setelah ini, para KaiTae _shipper _akan sangat heboh dan senang. Aku seharusnya merasa maklum karena para _shipper _itu tidak tahu yang sebenarnya. Tidak tahu bahwa Do Kyungsoo yang menjadi kekasih Kim Jongin. Bukan Lee Taemin.

"Tentu saja tidak. Untuk apa aku cemburu? Aku tahu bahwa Jongin dan Taemin hanya bersahabat dekat. Mereka bahkan bersahabat sejak dulu", jawabku. Ya. Aku sedikit berbohong. Sebenarnya aku memang cemburu.

Luhan _gege _menatap wajahku dengan sendu. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. "Apa kau sedih karena Jongin belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu?", tanyanya padaku.

Jadi Luhan _gege_ sudah tahu kalau Jongin belum mengucapkan selamat untukku? Tentu saja aku kecewa pada Jongin karena ia seperti tak ingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Seharian ini Jongin menghabiskan waktunya di SM _Building. _Entah apa yang Jongin lakukan disana. Tapi yang jelas, ia sama sekali tak menghubungiku hari ini. Terlalu sibuk, mungkin?

Tapi jujur, aku sempat berharap bahwa Suho _hyung _dan Jongin akan memberiku ucapan selamat di Sukira. Tentu itu akan terasa istimewa, kan? Mereka menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untukku, lalu para _fans_ juga akan mengucapkan selamat untukku disana...

_Huft_..itu hanya khayalanku. Mereka bahkan sama sekali tak menyinggung tentang ulang tahunku. Mereka tertawa sangat bahagia disana.

Dan apa yang baru saja aku dengar?

Jongin berulang kali berucap...

.

.

.

.

.

_"Taemin-ah..saranghae"_

_Omona.._haruskah ia berkata seperti itu? Bagaimana jika _fans_ menganggapnya serius? Atau memang ia serius? Ia benar-benar mencintai Taemin? Lalu aku dianggap apa olehnya? Pelarian semata? _Ugh_..rasanya begitu sakit!

Aku merasa Jongin menyayangi Taemin lebih dari sahabat. Sebenarnya aku menyadari hal itu sejak lama. Aku bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa Jongin akan memilih Taemin sebagai kekasihnya jika saja mereka debut di grup yang sama. Tidak akan ada KaiSoo, dan KaiTae _shipper _akan berjaya.

Berulang kali Jongin meyakinkanku bahwa pemikiranku itu salah, dan sebisa mungkin aku berusaha mempercayainya. Percaya bahwa ia memang mencintaiku dan tidak mencintai Taemin.

Tapi terkadang aku masih meragukan semua itu...

Kalian ingat KaiTae _moment_ di beberapa konser SMTOWN? Ya. Itu adalah salah satu bukti bahwa Jongin selalu bersama Taemin ketika semua artis SM berkumpul saat _ending._

Lalu kalian juga ingat saat _Halloween Party _yang diadakan SM beberapa waktu yang lalu? Saat EXO berfoto bersama, bahkan Jongin tidak ada di foto itu. Padahal semua _member_ ada disana. Tapi, Jongin justru muncul di foto grup SHINee. Itu membuktikan bahwa Jongin selalu memilih bersama dengan sahabat tersayangnya itu hingga akhirnya melupakan keberadaanku.

Juga kejadian saat di Melon _Music_ _Awards_ 2013. Saat itu Jongin menangis parah saat EXO menang _awards. _Dan apa yang terjadi? Ia mencari Taemin untuk memberikannya sebuah pelukan erat. Sangat erat malah! Bukan aku kan yang dipeluk? Bahkan mencari keberadaanku pun tidak. Ia seperti lupa padaku jika sudah bersama Taemin. Harus aku yang menyempatkan diri untuk menghampirinya dan ikut menenangkannya ketika acara berakhir. _Poor me.._

Huh..aku merasa sangat miris.

Eh? Aku baru sadar kalau sedari tadi aku belum menjawab pertanyaan Luhan _gege. _Tapi tampaknya ia juga sudah lupa pada pertanyaannya. Ia kini kembali fokus pada radio. Mendengarkan celoteh dua _member _yang membuat hari ulang tahunku terasa tak menyenangkan. Terutama Jongin! Ia membuat _mood-_ku memburuk!

Aku jadi tak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan _gege_. Aku ingin ke kamar saja daripada pikiranku semakin melayang kemana-mana. "_Ge, _aku mau ke kamar sekarang. _Gege _sebaiknya jangan tidur terlalu malam", ucapku sambil mulai berdiri dari posisi dudukku tadi.

"Oh, kau sudah mengantuk? Baiklah, selamat tidur, Kyung. Sebentar lagi aku juga tidur kok", balas Luhan _gege _sambil tersenyum.

Aku mengangguk dan langsung berjalan menuju kamarku. Sekarang aku sekamar dengan Chanyeol _hyung _dan juga Jongin setelah beberapa waktu yang lalu aku sekamar dengan HunHan _couple_.

**_Kyungsoo PoV end_**

* * *

**..**

**..**

**..**

**_Dating A Pretty Girl _**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**_Author PoV_**

Pagi ini, matahari bersinar cukup terang meskipun ini musim dingin. Sinarnya masuk melewati celah jendela dan menerpa mata bulat Kyungsoo yang masih tertutup. Sinar hangat itu membuat Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Pelan-pelan ia mengerjapkan matanya, lalu mulai bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

Matanya melirik ke samping dan mendapati Chanyeol dan Jongin yang masih tidur di ranjang masing-masing. Ia tak tahu semalam Jongin pulang jam berapa. Ia terlalu mengantuk dan tidurnya sangat nyenyak sehingga tak mendengar suara pintu terbuka maupun suara langkah kaki Jongin masuk ke kamar.

Raut wajah Kyungsoo terlihat kembali sendu saat menyadari sekarang sudah tanggal 13 Januari. Tandanya, ia benar-benar tak mendapat ucapan selamat dari Suho dan Jongin.

Mencoba melupakan rasa kecewanya, Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi, lalu bergegas menuju dapur untuk memasak. Rutinitasnya setiap hari.

.

.

.

.

"Pagi Kyungsoo-ya~ Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara Yixing membuat Kyungsoo menoleh. Ia sudah mulai beraksi dengan beberapa alat masak dan bahan makanan.

"Pagi Yixing _ge. _Ya. Aku sudah bangun. Kalau aku masih tidur, tentu aku tak memasak begini", jawab Kyungsoo polos.

Yixing tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. "Semalam kau tidur jam berapa? Apa kau mendengar siaran Suho _gege _dan Jongin sampai selesai? Ehm..mereka sangat lucu semalam! Tapi aku sebal karena Suho _gege _menelepon Sehun untuk _Speed Quiz. _Kenapa tidak meneleponku saja? Aku merasa kesal padanya. Padahal kan aku ini kekasihnya. Aku tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. Huh..menyebalkan!"

Mulut Kyungsoo terbuka gara-gara mendengar rentetan kalimat panjang yang keluar dari _gege-_nya yang bernama lengkap Zhang Yixing dengan _stage name _Lay itu. "_Ge, _apa kau bisa mengingat kalimat panjang yang barusan kau ucapkan?", tanyanya.

Yixing menatap Kyungsoo dengan serius. "Uhm..memangnya aku tadi bicara apa?", Yixing justru balik bertanya. "Aku lupa, Kyung", lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo rasanya ingin menyiramkan air panas yang baru saja mendidih ke kepala Yixing. Tapi ia tidak sekejam itu jadi ia hanya bisa menghela nafas saja. "Sudahlah _ge. _Kau akan membantuku memasak, kan?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"_Anniya. _Aku ingin mengingat apa yang aku katakan tadi. Kau memasak sendiri saja"

Jawaban Yixing membuat mulut Kyungsoo terbuka lagi. Tak seharusnya pagi-pagi begini ia mendengarkan celotehan Yixing si pikun itu.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ya~ _saengil chukkae hamnida"_

Suara sang _leader _pendek kembali membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Ia terpaksa menghentikan acara memasaknya dan menoleh ke arah si pria yang disebut-sebut mirip dengan Siwon Super Junior itu. Meskipun Kyungsoo selalu menolak sebutan itu. Siwon jauh lebih tampan! Itu pikirnya.

"Ulang tahunku sudah kemarin. Kau terlambat, _hyung", _balas Kyungsoo. Ia melanjutkan acaranya untuk memotong sayuran.

"_Mianhae, _Kyungsoo-ya. Aku kemarin sibuk"

Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar alibi Suho. Ia malas mendengar celotehan Suho. Sudah cukup tadi ia mendengar perkataan Yixing yang membuatnya gila. Kenapa sepasang kekasih itu sama-sama membuat Kyungsoo _bad mood _pagi-pagi begini?

"Oh iya. Kemarin _manager hyung _bilang padaku bahwa hari ini kau akan syuting untuk_ variety show _baru", ucap Suho.

Kyungsoo akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya karena mendengar informasi yang cukup menarik. "_Variety show _apa? Dan siapa _member _lain yang akan ikut bersamaku?", tanya Kyungsoo antusias. Ia sudah lama tidak ambil bagian dalam _variety show, _jadi ini adalah peluang yang menarik menurutnya.

Manik mata Suho yang berwarna kecoklatan bergerak ke arah pojok kiri atas. Tanda bahwa ia sedang mencoba mengingat sesuatu. "Ehm..kalau tidak salah, namanya adalah _Dating A Pretty Girl", _jawabnya setelah berpikir sesaat. "Dan kau akan mengikuti acara itu sendirian. Maksudku, hanya kau _member_ EXO yang akan ikut", imbuhnya.

Kening Kyungsoo mengkerut usai mendengar jawaban Suho. "_Variety show _macam apa itu? Aku belum pernah mendengar namanya"

"Itu _variety show _baru. Kau beruntung karena kau akan menjadi _guest _pertama disana. _Rating variety show _itu sangat bergantung padamu", terang Suho.

Kyungsoo mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di dagu. Terlihat berpikir keras. "Konsepnya seperti apa, _hyung? _Itu kan _variety show _baru, jadi aku sama sekali belum tahu konsepnya", tanya Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi polos andalannya.

"Kalau tidak salah, kau akan berkencan dengan seseorang dan–"

"_Omo! Jinjja? _Berkencan? Dengan gadis cantik? Apa aku akan berkencan dengan sesama artis?", Kyungsoo bertanya antusias bahkan sampai memotong perkataan Suho sebelumnya. Meskipun ia sudah punya kekasih, tapi Kyungsoo memang sering bersikap heboh begitu. Tapi bukan berarti ia berniat untuk selingkuh di belakang Jongin, lho. Ia hanya heboh saja.

Suho menghela nafas. Perkataannya memang sudah biasa terpotong begitu jika Kyungsoo sudah sangat bersemangat. "_Mollayo. _Yang jelas, seseorang yang akan berkencan denganmu itu juga seorang artis. Aku tidak tahu ia cantik atau tidak. Jadi, kau mau kan? _Manager hyung _sudah menyetujuinya", ucap Suho.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja aku mau!", jawabnya.

"Baiklah. Nanti pukul 4 sore kita berangkat ke salon dulu. Katanya, kau harus tampil mempesona di acara itu supaya _rating-_nya tinggi", kata Suho.

"Tapi, kenapa aku yang dipilih? Kenapa bukan Jongin? Atau Sehun_? _Atau Kris _gege? _Mereka kan lebih tampan daripada aku?", tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

Suho malas berbicara lebih panjang lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan menjauhi dapur. "Aku tidak tahu. Yang penting kau bersiap saja", jawabnya sembari berjalan menjauhi Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri mematung.

* * *

**..**

**..**

**..**

**_Dating A Pretty Girl _**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Kyungsoo sudah bersiap untuk pergi. Ia sekarang duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Ia mengenakan mantel berwarna coklat muda yang cukup tebal karena memang sore ini udara cukup dingin.

"Mau pergi kemana, _hyung?"_

Sebuah suara menginterupsi Kyungsoo yang tadinya asyik memainkan ponselnya. Kyungsoo menoleh dengan malas ke sumber suara, lalu kembali memainkan ponselnya. "Mau pergi dengan Suho _hyung", _jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada malas.

Si pria yang bertanya kini duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo dan memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan ponsel hitamnya.

"Kenapa kau memperhatikanku seperti itu, Jongin-ah?", tanya Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya. Rupanya ia masih kesal pada kekasihnya itu. Apalagi saat mendapati Jongin bersikap seolah semuanya baik-baik saja. Seolah hari kemarin bukanlah hari kelahiran kekasihnya yang seharusnya mereka rayakan bersama.

"_Anni. _Hanya saja, aku merasa _hyung _sangat cuek padaku"

Kyungsoo memasukkan ponselnya ke saku mantelnya, lalu dengan malas menatap Jongin. Ternyata Jongin peka pada perubahan sikap Kyungsoo. "Cuek? Huh. Itu hanya perasaanmu saja", balas Kyungsoo ketus.

.

"Kyungsoo-ya, _kajja _kita pergi! Aku tidak ingin kita terlambat", ajak Suho yang baru saja sampai di ruang tengah.

Kyungsoo berdiri lalu menatap Suho dengan ekspresi meremehkan. "Aku sudah siap dari tadi. _Hyung _saja yang sangat lama!", balas Kyungsoo sambil mem-_pout-_kan bibirnya karena kesal.

Suho terkekeh geli melihat tingkah kekanakan Kyungsoo. "Ya sudah. Aku minta maaf. Ayo pergi"

Selanjutnya Kyungsoo dan Suho pergi tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun pada Jongin. Hal itu membuat Jongin kesal dan berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya menuju kamar. Hey..ia memang sering merasa cemburu jika Kyungsoo sudah dekat-dekat dengan Suho. Apalagi tadi Kyungsoo sangat cuek padanya. Jangan-jangan Kyungsoo sudah berpaling dari Jongin! Hal itulah yang ditakutkan oleh sang _visual _EXO.

Jongin terus mengumpat saat berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sebenarnya tadi ia ingin mengajak Kyungsoo pergi, tapi kekasihnya itu malah memilih pergi dengan si _leader_.

* * *

**..**

**..**

**..**

**_Dating A Pretty Girl _**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

"_Hyung, _kau yakin aku harus berdandan berlebihan untuk acara ini?", tanya Kyungsoo pada Suho. Saat ini keduanya sudah berada di sebuah salon.

Suho mengangguk tanpa keraguan. "_Yap_. Itu sesuai skenarionya. Kau tidak boleh menolak", jawab Suho tegas.

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal. "Tapi sungguh. Ini semua berlebihan. Aku merasa sangat konyol, _hyung! _Kau tak bilang padaku kalau aku harus tampil beda begini. Ini bukan diriku _hyung!", _rengek Kyungsoo.

Suho hanya bisa tertawa geli karena melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang benar-benar kesal itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini semua harus tetap dilaksanakan supaya semua berjalan baik. Walaupun ia tahu Kyungsoo akan sangat marah padanya setelah acara selesai.

Tidak apa-apa. Kyungsoo mungkin memang akan marah, tapi di sisi lain Kyungsoo pasti akan senang nantinya. Kyungsoo tak akan menyesal mengikuti acara ini. Itu yang Suho pikirkan.

* * *

**..**

**..**

**..**

**_Dating A Pretty Girl _**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

"Jongin-ah, hari ini kau _free _kan?", tanya Kris yang baru saja masuk ke kamar Jongin, dan mendapati Jongin sedang asyik dengan PSP-nya. Ia memilih untuk berkencan dengan benda hitam itu untuk mengubur rasa cemburunya tadi sore.

"_Ne. _Ada apa, _ge?", _tanya Jongin tanpa menoleh ke arah Kris.

"Kau harus mengikuti sebuah _variety show. _Seharusnya, Minho SHINee yang ikut. Tapi ia ada acara dadakan jadi kau harus menggantikannya", kata Kris sembari mendudukkan dirinya di tepi _bed _Jongin.

Jongin akhirnya mematikan PSP-nya dan menatap kris dengan serius. "Kapan acaranya?", tanyanya.

"Nanti jam 7 malam", jawab Kris.

Jongin membelalakkan matanya karena kaget. "_MWO? _Ini bahkan sudah jam 5 sore, _ge! _Aku belum siap-siap apapun!_", _pekik Jongin.

"_Gwaenchana. _Kau hanya harus memakai setelan jas terbaikmu dengan bantuan _stylist. _Sebentar lagi _stylist _kita akan datang dan membuatmu tampil tampan", balas Kris santai.

"Tapi, apa nama _variety show-_nya? Aku tidak mungkin mengikuti _variety show _tanpa tahu apa-apa seperti ini kan?", tanya Jongin.

Kris menepuk bahu Jongin pelan, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Tenang, nanti _manager hyung _akan menjelaskan konsep _variety show-_nya. Aku sendiri lupa namanya apa. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau _variety show _di Korea jumlahnya sangat banyak?", ucap Kris berusaha menenangkan Jongin. "Dan aku pun tak begitu tertarik dengan _variety show", _imbuhnya.

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya tanda paham pada ucapan Kris. Ia tahu benar bahwa _member _tertinggi EXO itu memang cuek pada _variety show _apapun. Ia tak tertarik pada acara macam itu.

* * *

**..**

**..**

**..**

**_Dating A Pretty Girl _**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Pukul 18.30 KST, Jongin telah siap dengan setelan jas warna hitam yang membalut kemeja warna merah _maroon _yang dua kancing teratasnya sengaja tak dikancingkan_. Eerrr..Sexy! _

Rambutnya ditata rapi sehingga tak ada poni yang menutupi keningnya karena rambut hitamnya disisir menyamping. Jangan bayangkan gaya rambutnya seperti orang _nerd _setelah aku mengatakan bahwa rambutnya disisir menyamping. Gaya rambut menyampingnya itu keren. Sangat berbeda dengan gaya rambut menyamping ala orang _nerd._

Jongin terlihat sangat rapi dan tampan. Setelan jas itu sangat pas di tubuh atletisnya. Jongin terlihat sangat mempesona walaupun hanya bersiap dalam waktu yang singkat. Mungkin karena _basic-_nya dia memang tampan dan punya aura menawan.

Sedikit konyol memang. Jongin menggantikan posisi Minho di _variety show _secara mendadak. Sangat mendadak. Untung saja Jongin profesional sehingga ia menyanggupi tawaran itu.

"Waaah.._uri _Jonginnie tampan sekali!", pekik Chanyeol saat melihat Jongin sudah bersiap akan keluar dari _dorm. Fanboy _nomor satu Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai itu seperti sangat ingin memeluk dan menciumi sang idola saat itu juga. Oke! Itu berlebihan.

Jongin hanya memamerkan seringai _sexy-_nya pada si _happy virus _yang satu itu.

Di belakang si tiang listrik _happy virus, _sudah berdiri _couple _sejatinya yaitu Byun Baekhyun. _Member _yang dulu terkenal dengan _eyeliner _tebalnya itu kini mengangkat dua ibu jarinya guna memuji penampilan Jongin.

"Aku tahu aku memang selalu tampan", balas Jongin. Masih tetap mempertahankan seringai di bibir _sexy-_nya.

* * *

**..**

**..**

**..**

**_Dating A Pretty Girl _**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Jongin tiba di sebuah _restaurant _mewah di Seoul. Ia hanya diantar oleh seorang sopir menggunakan sebuah mobil BMW hitam yang mewah. Entah itu mobil siapa, tapi Jongin cukup bangga karena mobil itu melengkapi penampilannya yang nyaris sempurna.

Ia memasuki _restaurant _itu dengan gagah. Kris dan _manager _bilang bahwa syutingnya akan dilaksanakan di sebuah _private room _di _restaurant _itu. Dan benar saja, sebuah _private room _memang sudah di-_booking _khusus untuk _recording _acara ini.

_"Acara ini pasti menghabiskan banyak uang", _pikir Jongin.

Memang benar. Tentu tak sedikit jumlah uang yang harus dikeluarkan untuk _booking _sebuah_ private room _di _restaurant _mewah seperti ini. Belum lagi jika mereka memesan makanan disana.

Seorang pelayan mengantarkan Jongin menuju ke _private room _itu. Setelah membukakan pintu untuk Jongin dan Jongin masuk ke dalam ruangan bernuansa _gold_ itu, pelayan tersebut membungkuk lalu keluar dan tak lupa menutup pintu terlebih dahulu.

Mata Jongin menangkap seorang gadis berambut panjang warna _dark brown _yang sedikit bergelombang, sedang duduk di kursi yang ada di sana. Di ruangan itu hanya ada 1 meja dan 2 kursi yang ditata saling berhadapan. Ruangan yang terlihat sangat romantis dan elegan. Juga mewah.

Gadis yang duduk disana mengenakan _dress _selutut warna merah. Jongin baru menyadari bahwa tema pakaian mereka malam ini sama yaitu berwarna merah. Padahal itu tidak disengaja. Ia hanya ingin mengenakan kemeja merah saja tadi. Walaupun warna merah milik Jongin diberi embel-embel kata _'maroon' _sih.

Kaki jenjang dan mulus gadis itu terekspose meskipun kini ia sedang duduk. _One shoulder dress _yang dikenakannya juga memamerkan bahu kiri si gadis yang putih mulus.

Jongin melangkah perlahan mendekati meja yang tersedia disana. Setelah sampai di depan si gadis, ia baru tahu bahwa gadis itu menutup wajahnya dengan topeng berwarna emas yang dipegang dengan tangan kirinya. Kepalanya juga menunduk sehingga ia sama sekali tak ias melihat wajahnya.

Dahi Jongin berkerut tapi dengan ragu ia duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di depan si gadis.

Jongin masih menatap gadis di depannya dengan intens. Gadis itu sepertinya menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang duduk di depannya, tapi ia sama sekali belum mau membuka topengnya dan mengangkat wajahnya.

Jongin juga bingung karena disana sama sekali tidak ada _crew variety show._ Ia hanya bisa menganalisis situasi dengan beranggapan bahwa gadis yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah lawan mainnya di _variety show _yang sama sekali tak ia ketahui namanya.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

Tetap hening.

.

.

Hening sampai ponsel si gadis bergetar dan dengan pelan ia membuka pesan yang masuk ke ponsel itu dengan tangan kanannya yang tidak memegang topeng.

Ia membuka pesannya tepat di atas pahanya sehingga Jongin tak dapat mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Mata si gadis di balik topeng itu membaca isi pesan yang masuk…

.

_Buka topengmu, lalu angkat wajahmu. Acara akan segera dimulai._

.

Setelah membaca pesan yang masuk itu, si gadis menghela nafas, lalu secara perlahan membuka topengnya walaupun masih menunduk. Secara perlahan pula, ia mengangkat kepalanya.

Setelah kepalanya sempurna terangkat, mata gadis itu dan mata Jongin sama-sama membelalak karena kaget.

"KAU!", dua orang itu memekik dengan keras bersamaan.

Keduanya masih tak berkedip dengan mulut yang masih menganga.

.

.

"K-kenapa kau a-ada di sini?", tanya si gadis usai ia berhasil memecah pikirannya sendiri setelah terkejut.

Jongin masih terus mengerjapkan matanya. Tak percaya pada apa yang ia lihat. Ia merasa mengenali sosok gadis di depannya, tapi di sisi lain sosok itu tampak asing di matanya. Jongin ragu dan ia tetap diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan gadis di depannya.

Jongin baru tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada _video call _yang masuk. Ia segera meraih ponsel putihnya, lalu mengangkat _video call _itu.

Disana, ia bisa melihat wajah Suho dan Kris, dan di belakang mereka terdapat seluruh member EXO yang lain.

_"Jongin-ah..apa gadis yang ada di depanmu itu cantik?", _tanya Kris dari _video call _itu. Wajahnya tampak antusias. Tidak datar seperti biasanya.

Jongin hanya bisa terus mengerjapkan matanya. Tak tahu mau bicara apa.

_"Aigoo..kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Kau pasti sangat terpesona padanya ya?", _goda Suho sambil terkekeh. Seluruh _member _yang ada di belakangnya juga ikut terkekeh.

Jongin tetap diam karena ia masih _shock._

_"Yak! Berikan ponselmu pada gadis di depanmu. Aku ingin bicara dengannya", _Suho kembali bicara.

Dengan ragu dan dengan tangan yang bergetar, Jongin menyerahkan ponsel putihnya pada gadis di depannya. Sama dengan kondisi Jongin, dengan ragu pula gadis itu menerima ponsel Jongin.

_"Kyungsoo-ya! Selamat berkencan dan selamat ulang tahun! Ini hadiah dari kami untukmu! Sekaligus hadiah ulang tahun untuk Jongin besok! Sampaikan selamat untuknya! Hahahaha"_

.

TUNGGU DULU!

.

.

KYUNGSOO?

.

.

Apa maksud perkataan semua member EXO barusan di _video call?_

.

.

Apa gadis di depan Jongin sekarang adalah Kyungsoo?

.

Gadis itu membulatkan matanya dan tak mampu berkata apa-apa saat melihat semua temannya tertawa puas di ujung _video call. _Dengan sebal, ia memutus sambungan _video call _itu dan meletakkan ponsel Jongin di meja.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

Kembali hening.

.

.

"_Hyung..", _panggil Jongin dengan lembut.

.

_HYUNG?_

.

Jadi benar gadis cantik itu adalah Kyungsoo?

.

Astaga..astaga!

.

"A-aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang ini semua, Jongin", kata Kyungsoo gugup. _Yap!_ Dia benar-benar _uri _Kyungsoo!

"Jadi, kau benar-benar Kyungsoo _hyung?", _tanya Jongin. Rupanya tadi ia masih belum yakin bahwa 'gadis' yang ada di depannya adalah kekasihnya. Sedari tadi ia hanya diam karena ia terlalu _shock. _Hal yang terjadi saat ini merupakan kejutan besar untuknya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

Jongin akhirnya menghela nafas. "Aku juga tidak tahu tentang ini semua, _hyung. _Apa kau marah karena ulah semua _member _kita itu?", tanya Jongin hati-hati.

Kyungsoo masih tak bergeming. Ia terus menundukkan kepalanya sembari memainkan jari lentiknya di atas paha.

Malu?

Tentu saja malu!

Kau tahu? Sekarang Kyungsoo sedang berdandan ala wanita!

Ia mengenakan sebuah _dress _cantik, _high heels, _wig, dan _make up _ala wanita! Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak malu?

Ditambah lagi, entah apa yang diperbuat oleh orang yang mendandaninya sehingga kini dada Kyungsoo terlihat lebih besar.

Percaya atau tidak, Kyungsoo selalu berasumsi bahwa ia sangat _manly _selama ini. Jadi, penampilannya sekarang sangat menghancurkan harga dirinya!

Oh Tuhan! Kyungsoo lebih memilih mati detik ini juga!

Ia sendiri kaget jika yang ada di depannya adalah Jongin. Saat masih menutupi wajahnya dengan topeng, ia terus menunduk dan sama sekali tak melihat wajah Jongin. Jadi ia sangat kaget saat topengnya sudah dibuka dan melihat Jongin duduk di depannya.

"Ti-tidak. A-aku...aku hanya malu dengan penampilanku sekarang. Aku merasa seperti orang gila, Jongin", balas Kyungsoo dengan terbata dan tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

Jongin tersenyum lembut lalu menyentuh dagu Kyungsoo dan mengangkatnya supaya Kyungsoo mau menatap Jongin.

Jongin tetap tersenyum lembut ketika mata bulat Kyungsoo sekarang menatapnya lurus. Tangannya beralih untuk mengusap pipi _chubby _Kyungsoo yang dibalut dengan _make up _yang membuatnya tampak sempurna. "Tidak perlu malu, _hyung. _Menurutku kau sangat cantik. Lihat saja kakimu yang ramping dan mulus itu. Juga bahumu yang terlihat putih bersih. Dan tubuhmu yang...err..._sexy. _Kau tid–"

"_YAK_! PERKATAANMU SANGAT _PERVERT_, KKAMJONG!", bentak Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang merah padam. Bentakan itu membuat Jongin tak melanjutkan kalimatnya tadi. Bahkan tangannya menjauh dari pipi Kyungsoo secara otomatis.

"Aku serius, _baby. _Kau terlihat lebih cantik dari semua gadis yang pernah kulihat. Makanya tadi aku sempat terpesona", ucap Jongin sambil nyengir lebar.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah. Ia menghela nafasnya.

Tak lama, berbagai jenis makanan mahal dan mewah datang ke meja mereka. Mereka sempat bingung karena bahkan mereka belum memesan apapun. Tapi pelayan mengatakan bahwa _member_ EXO yang lain yang memesankan untuk mereka.

Pelayan itu juga menyerahkan surat dari seluruh _member _EXO. Jongin menerima surat itu, lalu membacanya….

.

_Kyungsoo-ya..Jongin-ah.._

_Saengil chukkae hamnida!_

_Kemarin kami sengaja tak memberikan apapun untuk Kyungsoo karena kami ingin memberi kejutan ini._

_Kami sengaja memilih tanggal 13 Januari ini karena tepat satu tahun yang lalu kalian resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih. Jadi, ini adalah hari untuk kalian! This is KaiSoo day!_

_Kami tak bisa memberikan apapun. Kami hanya bisa menyediakan sebuah tempat romantis dan berbagai makanan mewah malam ini._

_Hihihi. Kami tahu kami sangat jahil. Tapi kapan lagi kalian ada di suasana seperti ini?_

_Anggap saja ini kencan dan perayaan hari jadi kalian. Memang konyol. Tapi, kalian belum pernah berkencan dengan suasana yang seperti ini kan?_

_Dan untuk Kyungsoo, maaf membuatmu berdandan seperti itu^^v_

_Lalu untuk Jongin, Kyungsoo kesal padamu karena kau tak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya! Kau malah lebih peduli pada Taemin! Kau itu harus peka, Jongin!_

_Ya sudah. Kami tak akan mengganggu kalian_

_Selamat makan malam..selamat berkencan!_

_Proudly present...the best Variety Show ever!_

_"Dating A Pretty Girl"_

_Enjoy it!_

_Salam sayang,_

_10 member EXO yang sangaaaat menyayangi kalian :)_

.

Wajah Kyungsoo dan Jongin sama-sama menjadi merah setelah membaca surat itu. Ini memang bukan kali pertama mereka berkencan, tapi suasana kencan kali ini sungguh berbeda dari kencan-kencan mereka sebelumnya.

_"Apa-apaan ini? Kencan? Oh Tuhan! Mereka sudah gila!", _batin Jongin.

_"Aku berjanji akan membunuh mereka setelah ini!", _batin Kyungsoo.

.

Jongin menghela nafas sejenak. "Baiklah, _baby. _Lebih baik kita nikmati malam ini. Dan sebelumnya, aku ingin minta maaf padamu. Aku sebenarnya ingin mengucapkan selamat kepadamu hari ini. Aku memang sengaja tidak mengucapkan selamat kemarin. Aku juga sebenarnya telah menyiapkan kado _special_ untukmu, _hyung. _Tapi aku tinggal di _dorm _karena aku tidak tahu akan bertemu denganmu sekarang. Aku tidak mungkin melupakan hari ulang tahun kekasih tercintaku ini...", jelas Jongin.

Kyungsoo sedikit merona setelah mendengar kalimat pamungkas yang diucapkan Jongin tadi. "Kenapa kau baru akan mengucapkan selamat padaku hari ini?", tanyanya.

Jongin tersenyum tulus. Ia menggenggam tangan kiri Kyungsoo erat. "Seperti yang tertulis dalam surat tadi, hari ini adalah hari jadi kita. Hari jadi yang pertama. Aku ingin merayakan ulang tahun kita di tanggal 13 Januari. Tepat di tengah-tengah hari ulang tahun kita, dan tepat saat hari jadi kita. Aku tadi berniat untuk mengajakmu makan malam. Makan malam romantis dan hanya berdua. Tapi ternyata kau pergi dengan Suho _hyung. _Dan akhirnya, _member _kita malah sudah menyiapkan semua ini"

Wajah Kyungsoo kembali menunduk mendengar perkataan Jongin.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sebentar, lalu kembali mendongak dan menatap Jongin.

Jongin juga masih terus menatap Kyungsoo intens, namun tangannya tak lagi menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. _"Hyung, _kau marah gara-gara teleponku ke Taemin saat di Sukira?", tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ragu. Ia tahu bahwa ia tak sepenuhnya ingin berkata 'tidak'.

"Kita sudah menjalin hubungan selama satu tahun, kan? Apa _hyung _tetap tidak tahu apa bedanya _hyung _dengan Taemin di mataku?", Jongin bertanya lagi, dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam sambil terus memandang wajah tampan Jongin.

"Taemin adalah sahabatku. Artinya, aku menyayanginya hanya sebatas rasa sayang pada sahabat saja. Sama seperti perasaan _hyung _pada sahabat _hyung, _misalnya saja pada Chanyeol _hyung. _Sedangkan _hyung _adalah kekasihku. Artinya, aku mencintai _hyung _dengan sepenuh hati. Dan hatiku ini hanya untukmu, _hyung", _jelas Jongin. "Saat di depan kamera maupun di atas panggung, aku memang tidak bisa leluasa mendekatimu dan bermesraan denganmu, _hyung. _Tapi itu karena aku tak ingin hubungan kita terbongkar. _Hyung _tahu kan kalau agensi kita melarang kita untuk mempublikasikan hubungan kita?", lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo terkejut karena seolah Jongin bisa membaca pikirannya selama ini. Jongin juga seperti menjawab semua kegelisahan Kyungsoo. Mungkin benar. Jongin memang mencintainya dengan tulus. Bukan sebatas pelarian semata. Taemin memang hanya sahabat Jongin. Dan kedekatan merekapun tak akan melebihi batas persahabatan.

Kyungsoo bisa melihat ketulusan Jongin dari matanya. Sorot mata Jongin memang begitu tulus dan penuh cinta. Kyungsoo tahu itu. "_Mi-mianhae, _Jongin-ah. Sepertinya aku berlebihan", ucapnya dengan suara lirih. Ia merasa semakin malu sekarang.

Jongin tersenyum lembut dan tangannya terulur untuk membelai rambut panjang Kyungsoo. Hihihi. Maksudnya, wig panjangnya. "_Gwaenchana, chagiya. _Aku juga kadang salah dalam bersikap. Seolah-olah Taemin lebih berharga untukku, padahal tidak begitu. Kau lebih berharga dibandingkan apapun karena aku sangat mencintaimu, _hyung. _Maafkan aku jika ternyata sikapku melukaimu", balas Jongin dengan ekspresi penyesalannya. Ia menyadari bahwa selama ini sikapnya memang sering ambigu. Tapi sungguh. Jongin hanya mencintai Kyungsoo seorang. Taemin benar-benar tak memiliki arti lebih untuknya.

Kyungsoo membalas senyuman Jongin dengan manis, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda ia sudah memaafkan Jongin.

Jongin tampak bahagia karena Kyungsoo mau memaafkannya. "Jadi, kita nikmati semua ini saja ya? Para _member_ kita sudah menyiapkan semua ini. Kau setuju, _hyung?", _tanya Jongin seraya menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo lagi. Pertanyaan Jongin itu dibalas dengan anggukkan mantap oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ah! Untuk malam ini aku ingin memanggilmu _noona _saja! _Noona neomu yeppeo!", _goda Jongin sambil terkekeh geli. Ia bahkan beberapa kali menoel pipi _chubby _Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa, Jongin begitu ingin menggoda Kyungsoo sekarang. Wajah merona Kyungsoo begitu lucu baginya. Ia bersyukur karena memiliki kekasih yang imut dan lucu seperti Kyungsoo.

"_YAK_! JANGAN SEBUT AKU BEGITU!"

"_Shireo. Noona _benar-benar cantik malam ini! Hahaha. Aku senang bisa makan malam romantis dengan _noona_. Aku benar-benar mencintai _noona _yang sangaaaat cantik ini"

Kyungsoo menggerutu dengan wajah merah saat mendengar Jongin menggodanya. Tapi lama-lama ia justru ikut terkekeh karena mengingat betapa konyolnya mereka malam ini yang dikerjai oleh _member _mereka sendiri.

Mereka selanjutnya makan dengan bahagia. Sesekali saling bercanda juga tertawa bersama. Bahkan setelah makan mereka memutuskan untuk berdansa! Dan dansa romantis itu diakhiri dengan sebuah ciuman manis yang menyalurkan cinta mereka berdua. Perayaan satu tahun kebersamaan mereka rasanya sungguh hangat.

Sungguh. mereka merasa konyol malam ini. Tapi, rasanya begitu menyenangkan menganggap diri mereka masing-masing sebagai orang yang berbeda walaupun hanya untuk sementara. Jongin memang menerima Kyungsoo apa adanya, tapi ia bahagia saat melihat Kyungsoo menjelma menjadi seorang 'gadis' cantik seperti malam ini. Cintanya pada Kyungsoo semakin besar setelah melihat wajah kekasihnya yang berkali lipat lebih cantik gara-gara rencana para _member-_nya.

Mereka berdua sangat bahagia walaupun awalnya mereka merasa telah dipermainkan oleh para _member-_nya. Kapan lagi mereka berdua bisa merasakan _moment _manis ini?

_Their members just wanna make an_ _unforgettable moment for them_. Tidak salah kan?

..

..

..

..

_"Tadinya aku benar-benar kesal pada Suho hyung dan yang lainnya. Apalagi aku sempat merasa cemburu pada Kyungsoo hyung. Tapi malam ini sangat romantis. Kyungsoo hyung terlihat sangat cantik. Aigoo..sepertinya Tuhan sedang khilaf saat menentukan jenis kelamin Kyungsoo hyung. Atau mungkin stok kelamin wanita sedang habis waktu itu. Kyungsoo hyung sungguh cantik. Selamat ulang tahun Kyungsoo noona! Hahaha. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Happy KaiSoo day!" – Jongin –_

..

..

_"Sepertinya aku tak perlu membunuh para member sialan itu! Mungkin aku justru harus berterimakasih pada mereka karena mereka telah memberiku pengalaman yang tak mungkin terlupakan malam ini. Walaupun memalukan, tapi harus kuakui bahwa aku memang cantik. Hehehe. Dan Jongin, selamat ulang tahun! Malam ini sungguh menyenangkan! Aku mencintaimu, Jongin. Tahun depan kau harus memberiku ucapan saat tanggal 12! Oh iya, Happy KaiSoo day!" – Kyungsoo –_

**..**

**..**

**..**

**END**

* * *

**Huwee~ ini FF-nya gak jelas ya? hehehe..**

**emang cuma iseng sih. dan ini adalah FF Yaoi-ku yang kedua, jadi maaf kalau feel-nya lagi2 kurang dapet :(**

**.**

**seneng banget rasanya gara-gara besok adalah KaiSoo day. harusnya sih posting FF ini besok aja, tapi kyknya besok gak bisa online jadi diposting sekarang.**

**.**

**this FF is special for KaiSoo shipper! HAPPY KAISOO DAY! I LOVE YOU ALL :***

**.**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
